The Day I Lost My Fairy God Parents
by Mikazukiko's Forgotten Scars
Summary: What happens when Timmy turns 18 and loses Cosmo and Wanda. What is his last wish? o and bad news...until i get more reviews for all of my other stories, AH! ive lost my notebook that has my chapters in there! -starts to cry-
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Don't know why I'm writing this or how I got this idea.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1-How Everything Started  
  
Timmy Turner just sat there on his bed and sighed. His 18th birthday was in a couple of weeks and he knew what was going to happen. His fairy godparents, who were currently fish, noticed this and became worried. "What's wrong, sport? You seem a little down in the dumps." Wanda asked of course being curious about his behavior.  
  
"Yeah why are you upset? Vicky moved out of the country, you have a girlfriend, everyone loves you, and you've become very close friends with Chip Skylark." Cosmo said rushing through his statement.  
  
"I know that...it's just I'll be turning 18 in just 3 weeks. Then I'll be an adult and I'll lose you two forever. And I don't want that to happen!" Timmy finished saying as he begun to cry.  
  
"Come on. Cheer up, sport. We don't wanna go away forever either." Wanda said trying to cheer Timmy up.  
  
"Wait I just remembered that Timmy's turning 18 in 3 weeks and we'll have to leave him forever!" Cosmo yelled and then began to cry with Timmy.  
  
"I don't want to be an adult!" Timmy yelled still crying his eyes out. Just then Cosmo and Wanda turned back into fish and appeared in the fishbowl. Just then Timmy's parents barged in to see their son bawling like crazy.  
  
"What's wrong with Timmy?" Mrs. Turner asked.  
  
"I don't know. But a man must be able to cry in the privacy of his room!" Timmy's dad said as he dragged his wife out of the room. Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl and in front of Timmy. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Yes?" Timmy asked after he picked up the phone. It was Tooty.  
  
"Timmy do you want to go to the movies with me and your friends?" Tooty asked on the other line.  
  
"Sorry Tooty but I can't right now. Maybe a little later." Timmy told her  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye, Timmy." Tooty said finally a little disappointed and hung up.  
  
"Bye...Tooty." Timmy said after she hung up and put the phone on the receiver.  
  
Authors Note: Kind of confusing? Well, to sum it up it's 3 weeks before Timmy turns 18 and loses Cosmo and Wanda. Vicky moved out of the country. Tooty is his girlfriend and he's one of the most popular guys in school. Timmy's still best friends with all of his friends from when he was 10. He also became close pals with Chip Skylark but he's utterly miserable at the thought of losing Cosmo and Wanda. And Crocker...you'll know in the next chapter. 


	2. Flashbacks Part 1

Authors Note: Sorry I've been on vacation for the past week and a half. What did happen to Mr. Crocker? You'll find out next.

Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of saying I don't own any of the characters. I don't even own any of the story line for the flashback.

Chapter 2-Flashbacks Part 1

Timmy continued to bawl his eyes out. "Just remember the good times." Wanda said smiling at Timmy.

"You're right Wanda," Timmy wiped away his tears, "but what good times?" Timmy asked looking at his fairies.

"Well, what about the time you sent Trixie that threatmantic e-mail?" Wanda asked as Cosmo began to eat some possum on a stick. "Cosmo, you idiot, what are you eating?!" Wanda asked.

"Possum on a stick with extra rabies. Everything tastes better with rabies." Cosmo announced happily.

"Yeah, anyways, it was my parents who sent the letter...than I wished myself into the Internet." Timmy said as he began to flashback.

flashback

"Dear Trixie Tang instead of going to the big school dance with somebody handsome and popular how about going with me, Timmy Turner, the least popular and handsome guy you know. Think about how good you'll look next to me in comparison." Timmy said as he turned to Cosmo and Wanda, "well, what do you guys think?" Timmy asked them and the two of them began to laugh hard. "Ah man, no matter how hard I try I can't write a good letter!"

"Well, forget the mushy stuff. Try a threat!" Cosmo said pushing Timmy away from the computer.

"What!?" Timmy yelled being pushed next to Wanda.

"Watch. Dear Trixie we have your parents. If you ever want to see them again..." Timmy's dad then cut off Cosmo while he was looking through the keyhole with his eye.

"Hey Timmy!" His dad said turning the doorknob continuously.

"My parents!" Timmy yelled and turned to his fairies. "Activate fish mode." Timmy told them and they turned back into goldfish and fell into the fishbowl.

"Hi sweetie." What are you doing?" Timmy's mom asked after they walked into the room.

"Hmm...Hey! You're writing a threatening love note. That's how I met your mom." Timmy's dad exclaimed looking at the e-mail. "If you ever want to see your parents again..." Timmy's mom and dad said in perfect unison as if reciting the statement then laughed. "You know I never did get that ransom." Timmy's dad said to his mom.

"It's not a love note," Timmy began, "I'm trying to invite a girl to a dance." Timmy finished saying.

"But you got to let her know in a sweet, romantic, nice way." Timmy's mom said getting onto the computer and beginning to type more to his e-mail.

"That's moderately threatening," Timmy's dad told his son.

"If there's one thing girls love more than being told they're pretty, it's being told they're prettier than other girls." Timmy's mom said still typing on the e-mail.

"Well, than mention her hair. It's so much shinier and prettier than yours honey!" Timmy's dad said taking a quick look at Trixie's picture and sat down.

"And your hair which is so much shinier than my mom's." Timmy's mom read aloud as she typed. Timmy tried to unplug the computer but failed.

"And her eyes, honey, tell her that her eyes resonate with a depth of intelligence that greatly surpasses yours." Timmy's dad said as he picked up the photo and Timmy kept on trying to unplug the computer.

"And your eyes shinning intelligent, deep and limbed pools of shinning love light." Timmy's mom once again said as she typed it. "Gooey, gooey, gooey, gooey, lovey, goo." His mom finished.

Timmy kept on trying to unplug the plug, "but-but-but I wouldn't say any of that mushy gunk."

"And that's why you don't have a date." Timmy's dad pointed out.

"Hmm...this is still missing something." Timmy's mom said trying to think.

"The threatening reason that'll make her say yes." Timmy's dad pointed out getting on the computer. "Say yes and I promise the safe return of your parents." Timmy's dad said aloud as he typed.

"Well, our work here is done." Timmy's mom said. "Lets leave Timmy alone so I can talk to you more about my not so limbed eyes and my not so shiny hair!" Timmy's mom said angrily crossing her arms.

"Okay! I'd a-I'm in trouble aren't I?" Timmy's dad said as Timmy's mom walked past him.

He smiled, "lets go!" Timmy's mom said pulling him by the ear and walking by Timmy.

"Wow. That's the most beautiful, romantic, and slightly threatening e-mail I've ever read." Wanda said.

"It's threatening and romantic. It's threatmantic!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"And horrifyingly embarrassing." Timmy said getting back on the computer.

"But Timmy I thought you really felt that way about Trixie." Wanda said as they all looked over at the picture of Trixie.

"Actually, my love for her burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns." Timmy said daydreaming for the moment but then changed. "But I can't tell her that."

"But I can!" Timmy's dad said knocking the door into pieces and came in. "Thanks to my parental battering ram. It's the latest thing in tough luck parenting." Timmy's dad said rushing to the computer. "Burns for you...intensity...thousand suns. SEND!" Timmy's dad said quickly as he pressed the send button.

"Message sent." The computer said as it sent the message after a couple of beeping noises and an envelope went into a mailbox.

"Hey why'd you do that?" Timmy asked loudly.

"If I have to be miserable cause of your letter than so do you!" Timmy's dad explained angrily.

"Get back here." Timmy's mom said grabbing his ear.

"Still in trouble...got to go!" Timmy's dad said and was pulled away.

"AH! Dad sent my threatmantic letter!" Timmy yelled and turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish the e-mail was back! Make it come back!" Timmy yelled desperately and Cosmo and Wanda held up their wands. But there was a miserable poof.

"We can't get it back!" They said in unison looking up at Timmy.

"Why not?" Timmy asked yelling furiously.

"It's a love letter and our magic can't interfere with true love." Wanda said after they poofed out of the fishbowl.

"You can't bring it back, there's only one thing to do...I WISH I WAS INSIDE THE INTERNET!" Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda smiled and granted Timmy his wish and he was inside the Internet.

End Flashback

"Yeah I remember that," Cosmo began, "that's when Wanda almost had Cracker discover us."

"ME!" Wanda yelled furiously.

"All I'm glad for is that I got the letter back and I humiliated Crocker on a global scale!" Timmy said cheering up a little bit.

"Too bad you'll forget about that memory on your 18th birthday when you lose us." Cosmo said smiling but then looked over at Wanda who glared. "What? What'd I say?" Cosmo asked confused but Timmy just stared at the floor and sighed miserably.

"Now look what you did Cosmo!" Wanda yelled.

"Come on I still see him smiling." Cosmo replied.

"That's because you're upside down!" Wanda yelled back as Cosmo went right side up again.

"Oh no! Timmy's not smiling! What did you do Wanda?!" Cosmo asked yelling.

"You're such an idiot!" Wanda yelled at him again.

"I love you, too." Cosmo replied smiling.

Authors Note: Haha I didn't tell you about what happened to Mr. Crocker. And of course if you guessed right then the flashback was from Information Stupor Highway. And I didn't feel like writing out the whole episode. Anyways maybe I'll tell you what happened to Mr. Crocker in the next chapter.


	3. Flashbacks Part 2

Authors Note: School began so don't expect a lot from me. Anyways it's another flashback! Don't you love 'em?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the flashbacks.

Chapter 3 – Flashbacks Part 2

Timmy continued to sit there sadly. "Cheer up Timmy. Uh...how about the time you wished you were a girl." Cosmo said trying to cheer him up.

"I never wished I was a girl!" Timmy yelled.

"Well, sure you did sport, (A/N: Sorry but Wanda does say sport instead of Timmy a lot...)" Wanda began, "remember?"

-Flashback-

Today was a perfectly normal school day. There was some kids playing and Timmy and three of his friends were eating. At least his friends were. "Any idea what they're talking about?" The boil kid asked.

"Blah, blah shopping...blah, blah clothes...blah, blah hair...blah, blah boy bands...blah, blah we'll never notice you." Trixie and the cheerleading friend said in unison.

"Nope...I don't speak girl." A.J. said answering the boil kid's question.

"No Roderick! Don't do it! She'll betray you again!" Timmy said to his mini, portable TV.

The boil kid spoke, "Timmy sir? Are you watching one of those dumb girlie soap opera's?" (A/N: I never got soap opera's...does anyone understand them?)

Timmy frowned, "hey! There's plenty of action on this show."

"We'll be back to more of the kissy kissy goo moment hour right after this!" The announcer said as if talking to a baby. The announcer then blows a kiss and Timmy does the same. His friends just sat there wide eyed and shocked.

"What? I like the writing." Timmy said to them. Trixie Tang then holds up an invitation in the air.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Trixie said in her "girl language."

"Dude, what's she saying, what's she saying?" Timmy asked.

"Hang on. Let me use my girl to geek translator," A.J. said as he took out some kind of translating machine.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah. Who blah, blah, blah didn't blah, blah, blah get invited to my birthday party tomorrow." Trixie said and Timmy and his 3 friends raised their hands immediately. "Well, that's everybody who's anybody." Trixie said as she tore the invitation that she was holding.

"Great. Another year...another Trixie Tang birthday party we didn't get invited to." Chester said as the four of them still had their hands raised.

Not this time. Watch this." Timmy told them with their hands still raised and Timmy approached Trixie and her friend. "Hi Trixie," Timmy began but then noticed his hand still raised and lowered it, "blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah blah."

"Any idea what he's saying?" Trixie asked her friend as Timmy continued to say blah.

"Nope...I don't speak geek." Trixie's friend said as she crossed her arms. The two girls then focused their attention back on the Timmy who was still saying blah.

"Too bad we can't come to your party blah, blah, blah, blah because I got you a blah, blah, really great gift." Timmy said to Trixie.

Trixie gasped happily, "I heard that!" Trixie snapped her fingers and her friend gave her a couple of invites. Her friend handed them to her. "Here you go Tommy," Trixie began as Timmy stretched out his hands to get the invitations but then Trixie pulled them back, "the party's tomorrow...and don't forget my gift." Trixie told Timmy and her and her friend walked away as A.J. and Chester hurried over.

"Great lie, dude!" Chester told Timmy.

"He's right you don't have a gift for Trixie." A.J. agreed with Chester.

"Yet. Now all I have to do is impress her with the right gift and she'll never forget my name again!" Timmy said excitingly.

"Oh Roderick, will you ever forgive me?" A woman on the TV said as Timmy took the TV out of his pocket.

"I gotta go. Roderick no!" Timmy yelled running off with his TV and Chester and A.J. just gave him a strange look. Meanwhile back at Timmy's house after school there was some crashing and banging. Timmy continued to throw stuff in a pile. "I wish I knew what kind of gifts girls like." Timmy said still looking. "Hey do girls like stink bombs?" Timmy asked his fairies.

"No." Wanda answered Timmy.

"Well, how bout dead frogs?" Cosmo suggested. (A/N: Me and my elite allegiance of Frog Lover's objects to Cosmo's suggestion -.-) Cosmo just smiled and looked over at Wanda. Cosmo then made a dead frog appear over Wanda's head and it fell on her.

"Ugh...No. Girls don't like them and neither do I." Timmy said and a dead frog was thrown at him.

"Sorry sweetie you're just not thinking like a girl." Wanda told him.

"Oh yeah face it Timmy! The only way you can think like a girl is if you wished you were one!" Cosmo said.

"Ha! Like I'd wish I was a girl. Ha ha what a waste of a wish!" Timmy said and Cosmo and Timmy began to roll around laughing.

"What a waste of a wish your right!" Cosmo said as the two of them continued laughing. Wanda then zaps Timmy with her magic and he was turned to a girl. Cosmo then freaks out. Timmy then looks at what happened then rushes over to a mirror. Timmy started to scream...like a girl.

"What did you do? I didn't wish for this!" Timmy told Wanda

"Well, you said I wish and girl." Wanda told Timmy.

"Oh yeah! Well, well, you know what I think?" Timmy furiously told them.

"Who cares what you think you're a girl now!" Cosmo commented and gave out a couple of laughs.

"Hey! You're right. I think like a girl now. I could totally use my girl brain and figure out what to get Trixie for her birthday," Timmy said.

"Oh that's a great idea little girlie girl." Cosmo told Timmy as he twirled around.

"Can I get the door for you...ma'am?" Wanda joked opening the door and Cosmo and her began to laugh.

"NO! I'm off to the mall to buy something Trixie'll like," Timmy began, "but just so you two have something to laugh at while I'm gone...I wish you were a woman and you were a man!"

"What?!" Cosmo and Wanda asked in unison.

"You're my god parents no choice." Timmy quickly said. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and they both became the opposite sex. "Congratulations. You're now Cosma and Wando." Timmy told them.

Cosmo gasped, "what's happening? How come I suddenly which boy bands rock out loud?"

"I don't know. Why am I tempted to scratch myself and not care who sees?" Wanda asked.

"See ya." Timmy said.

-End Flashback-

I hated being a girl." Timmy grumbled getting out of depressed mood but getting into an angry mood.

"But you got to discover your feminine side." Wanda said trying to lighten things up. There was a sort of long awkward silence and Timmy and Cosmo looked at each other.

"Nope hate being a girl." Timmy and Cosmo said in perfect unison. Wanda sighed and Cosmo and Timmy began to laugh.

Authors Note: If you guessed The Boy Who Became Queen then you're right. School is really beginning to take its toll and this may be the last chapter I'm gonna write for a while. And it looks like Timmy is feeling better...but what's going to happen next. Other than that me and my alliance of Frog Lover's is still against the dead frog thing-.- ...one more thing! If I forgot some names and you guys know them then let me know k'


End file.
